All Choices Have Consequences
by WillowKat
Summary: On a snowy night in Sunnydale, Buffy is on vampire patrol when Angel appears and asks Buffy to marry him
1. Part 1

All Choices Have Consequences  
  
Part 1  
  
Notes: The main characters are Buffy and Angel but Willow, Xander and Giles are also involved in this else the great plot would never be able to happen. Surprise - Becoming: Part II never happened.  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, they all belong to Joss Whedon and the UPN.  
  
************************  
  
The late December snow floated around Buffy's cold face. It was falling so heavily that she could hardly see anything. The Slayer was on vampire patrol, she wasn't sure why though, it was pointless, no undead evil with half a brain would come out in this! They'd know that mortals would be inside, I guess that's why Buffy was out, she was probably expecting some no-brained vampire to jump out of a bush and attack....what?....a headstone? Ah well, she thought, maybe Angel might show, I haven't seen him for a couple of night now. As Buffy waded through the snow laden cemetery, there was a rustling in the bushes which set Buffy's spider-sense on red alert, so, stake at the ready, she stood poised and ready for attack.  
  
Angel appeared from the bush, so Buffy slid her stake back into her inside pocket.  
  
"Angel. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were coming tonight." She was so pleased to see him that she hugged him. She hadn't hugged him like this for a couple of nights but she missed it every moment of the day. Every moment she wish she could be in his warm loving arms, it was the one place where she felt safety.  
  
"Buffy, we need to talk, I've been looking for you, I have something which I must ask you, come here." He took her hand in his and led her to a clearing where there was not much snow falling within the area. It was a beatiful place, with green grass carpetted by a light snow-fall, the surrounding trees were not very tall but they were tall enough for them both to stand up within the clearing. "Buffy, I love you and I want to be with you, for the rest of your life, will you marry me?"  
  
Buffy was astounded, she thought of so many ways to reply but there was only one which would come out, "Yes." 


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
The tapping of the pen top against the table was distracting. Buffy and Angel had turned up at Giles' house and called Xander and Willow over too. They had told Giles, Xander and Willow the good news and the way that they responded to this, especially Xander, wasn't very comforting. Willow had suggested that they look up a spell so that Angel and Buffy could have the wedding of their dreams, so that they could live together happily for all of the time they had and so that they wouldn't have to worry about Angel's curse. So, everybody, including Angel, was looking in Giles's books.  
  
"Hey, here's something..." Willow announced, she lifted the book off the table and held it nearer to her face. "'If two who cannot be together wish to be together enough, it can happen. But it may not be possible for them to be doing everything they wish to do. The following spell can make it all possible. It will turn any vampire human. Warning. There may be negative side-effects. Use only if it is absolutely necessary.'" Buffy and Angel glanced at each other and joined hands.  
  
"We'll do it." Buffy replied, with certainty in her voice. She had a serious look on her face and was certainly not joking.  
  
"Buffy, I don't mind doing it, but what about the side-effects? I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Angel put his arm around Buffy's shoulder.  
  
"Angel, I don't care, no side effects could be that bad if I'm with you." Angel and Buffy's lips met and they kissed. When their lips finally parted, they turned back towards Willow, Xander and Giles. "As I said, well do it." 


	3. Part 3

Part 3  
  
As Willow set everything up, starting with the gathering of equipment and ingrediants, Buffy and Angel sat in the centre of the furniture-cleared room as they had been instructed by the red-haired Wiccan. They sat down and held hands, gazing into each other's eyes.  
  
"Xander, Giles we need to sit around them. You need to hold these, shaking them, whilst chanting this." Willow handed them both large sticks with bells on the end and showed them the book so that they knew what to chant. "Giles, would you be able to translate this for me perhaps? It helps me if I know what I'm going on about in a spell."  
  
"Of course, Willow." Giles took the book, the piece of paper and pen that Willow offered and began muttering and scribbling something down. When he was finished, he gave it back to Willow and she looked at it. Her eyes went wide with disbelief as she read through it all and Giles had a worried look on his face.  
  
"O-Okay then..." She cast the circle and called the quarters, Giles and Xander started shaking their bells and started to chant then Willow started. "I invoke the power of Arianrhod and Eros. Hear my plea tonight, join my friends together forever, with all of your great might, they part with each other never. So mote it be!" When she shouted 'so mote it be' she lifted her arms in triumph as a great wind blew her hair and a swirling light-blue light swirled down from above and swirled around Buffy and Angel, who were still holding hands. As the wind and the light got closer to them, it got cold and they held each other closer. Closer and closer got the wind and the light and it swirled closer, closer, closer, closer. Stopped. It had stopped and everything was silent, it was such a strange phenomenon that Giles and Xander had stopped chanting.  
  
Willow closed the circle and everybody stood up, Buffy and Angel still hugging each other. They sat in the middle of the carpetted floor until Giles said, "You may stand now, it's over." Slowly, very slowly they both stood up. As they turned towards the others, they all found something had gone wrong...  
  
Buffy was a vampire! 


End file.
